Just A Little Crush
by always krissy
Summary: Things can always be simple again, you just have to wait for it. [Ephram/Amy, 1/1, PG.]


TITLE: Just A Little Crush  
AUTHOR: always krissy  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Fluff, fluff, wonderful fluff. :D Prehet, so nothing really happens. But you shouldn't be surprised by this, right?  
DISCLAIMER: Everwood belongs to the awesome people at TheWB. "Crush" belongs to Jennifer Paige.  
PAIRING: Ephram/Amy  
RATING: PG for mention of sex in general   
  


  
  


_It's just  
A little crush  
Not like I faint every time we touch_

"You know," Amy said, "romance songs are so cliche." 

Ephram rose an eyebrow, "Oh really?" 

Amy nodded, and snorted as she scanned the lyrics sites on the computer in front of her, "Yes. They're all full of broken promises, of lovesick girls pining for guys who don't share the feelings, of one night stands, of pointless deaths for the sake of love. Where's the romance in crying your tearful agony of a broken heart?" 

Ephram shrugged, "Don't know. Don't you think there's a _reason_ why I listen to the music I do?" 

"I always thought it was so you could irritate your father?" she asked, an almost too innocent smile schooling across her face. 

He chuckled and reached across the keyboard of his own computer, trying to find the pen he'd brought along for taking notes for their history report, and jumped as his fingers lightly brushed her hand. She didn't even seem to notice, as she continued her tirade of how country music reeked more than romance songs. Ephram didn't see the difference between the two, but kept silent and just marveled at the soft sound of her voice. 

"Don't you agree?" 

He blinked, startled from his slight stupor, "Agree about what?" 

Amy shook her head, "Never mind, Ham. Obviously your mind is elsewhere. Again." 

Ephram shrugged. "Sorry. Been thinking about this girl I like, and I guess it's kinda distracting." 

"Ah," she nodded, and giggled, "Not letting the whole Laynie thing get you down, huh?" 

Ephram bit his lip, and shook his head, "Nah. I figure, killed chances with one girl, why not go for another?" 

"Who's the lucky girl?" she asked curiously. She didn't know why she felt that familiar pang of jealousy. The one that had started weeks ago when she'd seen Ephram holding Laynie's hand, when she'd seen them kiss, when she'd heard they had plans to go out, before they'd broken up. 

"Ah," he echoed, grinning a bit, "that'll remain a mystery, missy. Can't have you trying to scare her off, hmm?" 

"Why would I do that?" 

"Because you're my over protective best friend who scared the freshman girl off with just a look because she was flirting with me?" 

"I was just protecting you," she protested, "Melinda's known as one of the school sluts. I couldn't have you be hurt by her everyday shenanigans!" 

"I am a big boy," he reminded her, "I could have taken care of myself, you know." 

Amy smiled, "I know. But you didn't know, so I had to...and well..." 

_It's just some little thing  
Not like every thing I do  
Depends on you_

"'Well' what?" Ephram was genuinely curious as to know what her reasoning was. She was just full of surprises lately, and he wasn't used to them. Things had been nice lately. Things had been nice since she'd started teaching him to ice-skate. They were finally reaching neutral ground again, and Ephram was glad. It had been so lonely without her. He knew he'd forgive her for anything, despite not wanting to at times. She knew him, and he was beginning to understand her, too. She was afraid. Just like he was. 

"Nothing," she muttered. She turned her attention back to the lyrics site she was looking at. "I think it's safe to say that all modern singers are cliche, too. Sex, sex, sex! Don't pop stars think of anything else??" 

"Why think of something else, when sex is on all teenagers' minds?" Ephram pointed out. Amy stuck her tongue out at him and they both went back to their websites. The sound of Ephram's pen on paper filled the comfortable silence until Amy's voice broke him from his trance. 

"Why do you think sex is the only thing on people's minds? I mean, there are lots of things that are probably better." 

Ephram snorted, "I'm sure." 

"No, really," Amy insisted, "the idea of holding someone's hand, snuggling on the couch with a movie, walking through the park feeding the ducks... That's what love is to me. Being with someone, with no strings attached, and not just into it for the sex." 

"Sex isn't just about being used," Ephram reminded her, "it's an act of love. It can be just as innocent as holding hands." 

Amy snickered, and Ephram gave her a questioning look, "Sorry, but it just seems so strange for you to say that." 

Ephram quirked a grin, "Yeah, well, it's true." 

Amy just looked at him. Ephram still amazed her. It was something she had been thinking about again, and she knew she probably shouldn't be, but she couldn't help it. Ephram was still Ephram. The same Ephram who would do anything for her, no matter how much she hurt him in return. It was still something that stole her breath. How could he care so much? 

The bell rang, startling them from their staring contest, and Amy turned away with a slight blush. She really shouldn't be thinking things like that. Especially while Colin was in Denver. He'd been taking more trips out there recently, Laynie often joining him, and sometimes it felt like he'd never came back. Gone as much as he was... 

"Well, I'll see you later, right?" he was asking. 

"Huh? Why?" 

"Ice skating, remember?" he asked, "We were planning to get me on _skates_ again? Maybe this time I won't fall and kill myself." 

Amy nodded, vaguely remembering their plans. 

"Yeah." 

"Cool," he smiled. She smiled back. 

_Vanilla skies (vanilla skies)  
White picket fences in your eyes  
A vision of you and me (and me. . .)_  
-------

Ephram stood on the porch of Amy's house, waiting for the door to be opened. A plastic bag dangled from his right hand as he waited, and nervously ran a hand through his hair. He hated this part the most; waiting for the door to be answered by Doctor Abbott, which always sucked. Doctor Abbott would just give him these looks, like he couldn't decide whether he should hate or like him, and would make small talk. Generally asking him how his father was doing. Like he actually cared that much. Right. 

"Well, well, you again," Doctor Abbott said, opening the door and peering out at him. "Taking Amy out again, hmm?" 

"Yes, Doctor Abbott," Ephram nodded, "she's teaching me how to ice skate." 

"Interesting," is all he said. He closed the door and Ephram blinked. That was all? 

He shrugged it off and a few minutes later, Amy joined him, zipping up the jacket she was wearing. It was a cotton candy pink color and looked beautiful on her, and he had to bite his tongue from saying so. 

"Hi, Ames," he said, grinning. 

"Ames?" she repeated. 

"Well, thought it was about time you had your nickname, you know." 

"Ames," she said again, "I kinda like that. No one has ever called me it before." 

"Really?" Ephram asked skeptically. He'd known an Amy in New York and that had been her nickname by practically everyone who knew her. 

"Yep," she said. She noticed the blue sack, that he'd unconsciously been moving from hand to hand, "What's that?" she asked. 

"Oh," he handed it to her. "For you." 

She gave him an exasperated look, and then pried the handles apart, staring with surprise at the bread chunks. "What's this...?" 

"Well," he grinned, "you said you liked feeding the ducks, so..." 

"Aww, that's so sweet, Ephram. You're actually learning." 

"Hey," he retorted, "I was plenty sweet before." 

"Yeah," she smirked, "you were." 

"I sense disbelief in that," Ephram snorted, eyeing her. 

"Oh, really now?" she raised an eyebrow back at him, waiting for him to continue. He didn't, so she just smiled contently at him, and he returned the look. 

He reached out and grabbed her hand, "Forget about it, come on, let's feed the ducks and get me skating before I chicken out." 

Amy nodded, and didn't remove her hand from his as she walked besides him. It felt right, and for once, she was going to listen to instinct. And instinct was telling her she was doing just fine. 

_It's just  
A little crush  
Not like I faint every time we touch_


End file.
